Alpha Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon
Were you looking for Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon or some other type of Dragon? Alpha Bahamut, the Volcanic King can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have two of each ( , , , and ) and are at least level 150. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before it flees. = Basic Information = Alpha Bahamut has roughly 624 million health. Up to 150 people total may participate in the battle. Of these participants, only a set number can participate based on that player's level at the time of joining the battle. :* 60 people levels 150+ :* 30 people levels 100-149 :* 30 people levels 50-99 :* 30 people levels 1-49 This battle uses the Monster Class system. Activity Unlike other battles, the effort of each level group is measured. The reason for this is unknown. However, there are two excerpts from the Bahamut help section from Castle Age give us an idea of why they do this: "The bonus reward bars will fill up as the different level ranges perform damage during the battle. If a bonus reward bar is successfully completed, it will give the entire party a greater chance to receive the bonus reward associated with that level range. Collect all the bonus rewards to create powerful items through Alchemy!" and "You have chances (depending on activity) to receive one of each crystal each time you slay a Volcanic Dragon. Additionally your chances are increased when other players of different level ranges participate more. ''" From these two paragraphs, we have assumed (but not yet proven) the following: * There is an activity threshold that you must pass to qualify for the Volcanic Gems to drop. This number may be different for each level group. * There is a base chance for receiving each gem drop. * Level group 1-49 affect the Volcanic Emerald gem. * Level group 50-99 affect the Volcanic Sapphire gem. * Level group 100-149 affect the Volcanic Topaz gem. * Level group 150+ affect the Volcanic Ruby gem. * This also affects the 4 Epic drops that you can get from Bahamut. * Filling up the activity bar to full may double or triple the chance of getting the gem to drop, but it does not guarantee it. * It is possible to get multiple gem drops, and possible to get multiple gems of the same kind to drop. Siege Weapons While fighting Bahamut, there are 7 different siege weapons that can be launched to deal extra damage. = Battle Lore = Alpha Bahamut Summoned ''What have you done?!? '' ''"Yesssssssss!!!! I have escaped my prison in the Underworld! That fool Mephistophelesssss sssserved some purpose after all!" '' ''Attack Alpha Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon now! '' ''You have summoned Alpha Bahamut. Request for assistance with this battle with a call to arms! Defeat ''Alpha Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon now! '' Alpha Bahamut Slain The clouds swirl above causing purples, grays, and blues to mix together into a giant vortex. The air seems charged with a dark energy that sends chills down your spine. The spinning of the clouds suddenly slows and they start to part. A massive arm reaches beyond the rift created in the heavens and comes crashing down to earth. What is this frightening creature? More importantly, why are these rifts being created? Before you have time to think, another large arm reaches through the rift in the skies. Whatever it is, it is definitely massive. It slowly becomes clear as a silhouette of a large dragon appears through the dark skies. The creature lets out a loud roar that would make a grown man cower in fear. Never have you seen a dragon this enormous. The one makes all those Ancient Red Dragons you fought look like mere whelps in comparison to this creature from the rift. Alpha Bahamut: "Yesssssssss!!!! I have escaped my prison in the Underworld! That fool Mephistophelesssss sssserved some purpose after all! I am free to destroy this world!" Celesta: "I cannot believe it. How could this be…." You see Celestas face turn pale. You: "What is it Celesta? What is the matter?" Celesta: "That is Alpha Bahamut! My ancestors use to tell me tales a large dragon so fierce and horrifying that it almost destroyed our world. The story said Alpha Bahamut almost succeeded in this goal except he was sealed away in the Underworld by the great Elven Sage. I use to think it was a just a tale to scare young elven children. I never thought that it could be true…" You: "How could this happen? If he was sealed away, why would he come back now?" Celesta: "The creature did speak of Mephistopheles. I wonder if the seal that controlled the creature was weakened when Mephistopheles entered this world. That must be it!" You: "How do stop this creature? It seems if we do not stop it, it will destroy this world." Celesta: " The only person I know that has any knowledge of this creature and would know how to seal it away would be an elf by the name of Medius. He is one of the few elves currently alive that would have been there during those dark times when Alpha Bahamut last attacked." You: "Please find him as soon as you can. We will do our best to hold Alpha Bahamut back but we may not have much time." You gather your army around as Celesta quickly teleports away to an unknown location. You: "We may not survive this battle but we must do our best to buy time for Celesta. She is our only hope. We must buy her time or it will be the end of this world as we know it. We must fight for our children and our future. I am proud to have fought next to such brave individuals." Your army rides toward the mountain range from which the rift originated. The sight of Alpha Bahamut in the distance frightens even you. It's taking every ounce of courage to maintain your composure. If you were to ride away now, your army would quickly scatter and there would be no hope to hold off this creature. Alpha Bahamut: "You silly humans dare to oppose me? Without that accursed Elven Sage, you have no hopes to stop me! I will crush you all before I destroy this insignificant world you humans call home." Alpha Bahamut rises up and arches its back. It looks like he is about to launch some sort of attack! You signal to the mages to ready their Deflection spell. The mages all start to chant in unison and a large barrier starts to form around your party. However, before they can finish the spell Alpha Bahamut completes his attack. Alpha Bahamut spews molten lava from its mouth at your party. The lava hits the barrier. It looks as if the Deflection barrier will hold but wait…there was a portion of the barrier which was not completed! The screams of your army cut through the air and your heart sinks. The smell of burning flesh makes you nauseous but there is no choice but to carry on. The lives of your army must not be in vain. The clerics quickly cast heal on the party members who were injured and the party pushes forward. The warriors quickly take up the front lines to deflect Alpha Bahamut's attacks as best they can. Some of them fall but the party pushes forward. It looks like Alpha Bahamut is readying for another large attack. You quickly direct the rogues in the group to charge and hopefully stun Alpha Bahamut before it can launch another attack. The rogues quickly dart forward and attack in a coordinated fashion. Alpha Bahamut becomes distracted as it tries to swat away the rogues as if they were nothing but small flies. It looks like the group of rogues have taken massive damage but they were at least able to prevent Alpha Bahamut from spewing lava again. This battle will be short-lived if Celesta cannot make it back with Medius. Just in time you see Celesta riding toward the rear of your party with Medius by her side. Hopefully they will have the answers to seal Alpha Bahamut back in the Underworld. As you complete your thought, you are jerked back to reality by a loud screech from Alpha Bahamut. It seems it has taken notice of Medius and Celesta. Alpha Bahamut: "THE ELVEN SAGE! HOW FOOLISH OF YOU TO SHOW YOUR FACE HERE. YOU HAVE SAVED ME THE EFFORT OF FINDING YOU SO THAT I CAN DESTROY YOU!" Is Alpha Bahamut referring to Medius? How could it be possible that Medius is the Elven Sage? All of sudden you see Alpha Bahamut charging for another Lava Breath attack. Its target must be Celesta and Medius. If they perish, there will be no hope left. You pull hard on the reins of your horse and head back towards Celesta and Medius. Alpha Bahamut unleashes for a great fireball in the direction of Celesta and Medius. Will you be able to make it in time? You leap off your horse and tackle Celesta and Medius to the ground. The fireball misses Celesta and Medius by a hair but grazes your left arm. The pain is excruciating as your skin is seared off. The pain is causing you lose consciousness. Will Celesta and Medius be able to make it time and banish Alpha Bahamut back to the Undeworld? As your eyes get heavier and heavier, you see Medius start a chant and create a large magical seal. Meanwhile, Celesta has created a large magical barrier to protect them as Alpha Bahamut continues his assault. A deafening roar is unleashed. Alpha Bahamut is writhes in pain. Alpha Bahamut: "NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAINNNNN!" The skies part again and large beam of light shines through. The rift from which Alpha Bahamut originated begins to open again. However, this time, Alpha Bahamut is raised into the skies. The sky has turned an unnatural shade of purple and yellow. Alpha Bahamut continues to resist but it looks as if Medius's magical seal has worked. Alpha Bahamut slowly disappears through the rift and after what seems to be an eternity, it is gone. The skies become calm and clear from the sky. The sun shines on your face. It is a comforting warmth. Your eyes become tougher and tougher to hold open. Celesta runs over to you. It looks like she is trying to talk to you but yet you hear no sound. Maybe it truly is the end for you. Your last moments were triumphant. You hope for a proper warriors burial and hope that they will sing songs of your name for generations to come. Your last image as your eyes go dark is that of Celesta's glowing hands hovering over your chest. = Rewards = Rewards on Every Action When attacking, using a 5 stamina attack as a baseline: *4-18 experience (Can be doubled) *0-400,000 gold (Depends on land owned, can be doubled) *0-2 Demi-points (Ambrosia, Malekus, or Azeron) *Note: If you attack when the party health is in the top range (... execute a well coordinated attack plan..), you will deal more damage when it's closer to full than if you only have barely enough health to receive the above status message. by Zyneth When using your energy, using a 10 energy action as a baseline: *10-18 experience (Can be doubled) *0-400,000 gold (Depends on land owned, can be doubled) *0-2 Demi-points (Corvintheus, or Aurora) Rewards After Slaying Bahamut '''Legendary Drop Rate Based on wilbur07's thread on CA Forum. 0.00-3.99 mil = 2.33% 4.00-5.99 mil = 12.50% 6.00-6.99 mil = 20.00% 7.00-7.99 mil = 25.00% 8.00-8.99 mil = 12.82% 9.00-9.99 mil = 18.75% 10.00-10.99 mil = 32.14% 11.00-11.99 mil = 44.44% 12.00-13.99 mil = 46.15% 14.00-15.99 mil = 72.15% 16.00-17.99 mil = 63.89% 18.00-20.99 mil = ???? 21.00-24.99 mil = 88.89% 25.00+ million = 100.00% 25.00% Alpha Bahamut Artifact 5.77% Alpha Red Serpent 13.46% Alpha Amethyst Serpent 29.81% Alpha Sapphire Serpent 25.96% Alpha Emerald Serpent Crystal Drops Depending on activity, there is a chance to receive one of each crystal each time you slay a Volcanic Dragon. Chances are increased when other players of different level ranges participate more. These are epic drops. * Volcanic Topaz * Volcanic Ruby * Volcanic Emerald * Volcanic Sapphire = Notes = * Introduced May 14, 2010 * Alpha Bahamut Artifact is an alchemy ingredient that is used to combine with Soulless Pendant and Angelic Rebirth to create Transcendence (Amulet: attack: 46 defense: 36). * There is a minimum personal activity threshold before any loot is rewarded. There also seems to be a minimum threshold for receiving a crystal. = See Also = * Alpha Bahamut Loot Data * Alpha Bahamut Attack Formula * Class Category:Monster Images